Sweet and Cruel
by RainbowPuke82
Summary: Une fille trouvée dans les bois et le cœur dur de Daryl mis à l'épreuve. Mais dans l'ombre de la prison, la jalousie de l'une peut coûter cher à l'existence de l'autre. RATED M justifié - présence de lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Une chaleur particulièrement lourde humidifiait l'atmosphère et rendait la traque insoutenable. Ils étaient tous en sueur, leur visage épuisé par l'émotion et la fatigue, leur membres las et exténués. Ils auraient tout donné ne fusse que pour un bref instant de repos mais hélas, un court instant, dans ce monde qui était le leur mais qui avait tant changé, signifiait la mort. Ils devaient continuer à traquer, ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Le souvenir d'Andrea, adossée contre la paroi de cette sombre cave de Woodbury, l'épaule en sang, les yeux humides et le sourire du futur défunt au lèvres, était encore frais dans les mémoires. En fait, il n'y avait pas 9 heures qu'Andrea les avait quitté, leur ôtant une fois de plus un ami, qui était chose rare en ces temps hostiles. Rick leva la main d'un geste vif, leur signifiant de s'arrêter.

-"Tu as entendu ça ?"

L'arbalète en joue, le regard fixe, quelques mèches de cheveux collés à son front en sueur, Daryl hocha lentement la tête.

-"On ne peut pas se permettre de partir. On doit les trouver. Il le faut." Rick Grimes parlait d'un ton convaincu et ferme, et même s'il s'adressait aux autres, il sembla que ses paroles étaient destinées à lui-même.

Trois hommes du Gouverneur s'étaient échappés de Woodbury et erraient probablement aux alentours de la prison. Ils étaient probablement armés, et il était inconcevable de retourner à la prison sans les avoir débusqués. La traque avait durée depuis peu avant l'aube et il devait être 7 heures du matin maintenant. Rick, Daryl, Glenn et Michonne avaient manqué de peu de rattraper les 3 dangereux fugitifs un peu plus tôt ce matin-là, pendant que le reste du groupe s'occupait des survivants de Woodbury à la prison.

Daryl dépassa Rick, l'arbalète toujours en joue, et se dirigea vers la source du faible bruit qui leur était parvenu aux oreilles. Les autres suivirent: Michonne, sabre dégainé, fermait la marche. Ils déboulèrent aux abords d'une clairière où poussait des centaines de celandines, ces fleurs sauvages faites d'or et de lumière. Des rayons chauds du soleil éclairaient les herbes et l'atmosphère y était étrangement différente: il ne faisait plus aussi lourd qu'il y a quelques instants. Là, dans cette clairière féerique aux fleurs ambrés, il y faisait agréablement doux, et un calme d'une quiétude si sereine y régnait.

Daryl baissa son arbalète. Il n'était pas aisément touché par la beauté de la nature, il connaissait son hypocrisie et ses mauvaises plantes empoisonnées qui se cachaient derrière d'attrayantes couleurs. Pourtant, la fraîcheur et la tranquillité de cet endroit rendit son cœur plus léger, mais plus triste à la fois, car ce calme lui fit un instant oublier la traque et lui permit de penser à la mort d'Andrea. Il se dit que s'il était retourné à la ferme d'Hershel lorsque la horde attaqua, il aurait pu la ramener au reste du groupe, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il se senti stupide, stupide et frustré. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, Rick et Glenn avaient le visage baissé, et observaient un moment de silence, comme pour rendre un hommage commun à Andrea, dans ce lieu si pur dans un monde si noir. Michonne, elle, était à l'écart, et il voyait dans ses yeux une terrible rage, une fureur dissimulée sous son apparence impassible et froide. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle comptait faire endurer au Gouverneur. Son regard de feu croisa le sien, et en une fraction de seconde, il vit la rage se transformer en affolement, et avant même qu'elle ne pu ouvrir la bouche pour crier, qu'un coup de feu fusa en sa direction. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Daryl, qui dégaina son arbalète et visa l'agresseur, celui-ci tomba raide mort, une flèche en plein cœur. Il réarmait l'engin avec une impressionnante dextérité quand une voix forte s'étendit sur la clairière.

-"Stop ! Déposez vos armes ! On tient une de vos acolytes ! On hésitera pas à la tuer s'il le faut, je répète, déposez vos armes !"

Aucun d'entre eux ne fit de mouvement et tous étaient encore armés sauf Michonne, qui avait fait laisser son sabre lorsque la balle lui effleura la hanche.

-"Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix !"

Deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années à l'allure assez rude sortirent avec prudence de derrière un arbre situé au bout de la clairière, à une dizaine de mètres du groupe. L'un d'entre eux tenait fermement une jeune fille par les bras, et l'autre avait un revolver braqué sur sa tempe.

-"On vous le dit une dernière fois, lâchez vos armes ou je fais exploser la tête de la petite."

La jeune fille, qui ne pouvait parler en raison du ruban adhésif qui lui fermait la bouche, gémit d'effroi, ses joues étaient inondées de larmes et elle avait du sang sur son habit

Daryl examina longuement cette fille que ses geôliers pensaient faire partie de leur groupe et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas chaussée et que le seul vêtement qu'elle portait était une robe sans manches, sale, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, sales eux aussi. Ses cheveux, malgré leur malpropreté, était d'un brun qui ne pouvait que rappeler le chocolat, et sa peau, elle aussi noircie par la saleté, ne laissait cependant aucun doute sur sa blancheur. Néanmoins, ce qui marqua particulièrement Daryl fut ses yeux. Ils étaient grands et doux, d'un vert foncé mais toutefois pleins de lumière, ce qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle possédait deux émeraudes scintillants en guises d'yeux. Malgré son apparence dépareillée, ce fut une très belle fille, et Daryl le vit.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle aucun d'entre eux devrait sacrifier sa vie pour une étrangère, c'était une idée assez clair dans l'esprit de chacun d'entre eux, et ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter du regard pour le savoir. Ils avaient l'avantage: ils étaient plus nombreux, et les deux hommes pensaient à tord avoir un élément qui les intéressaient. Rick qui dégainait plus vite que n'importe qui tira sur l'homme qui braquait son revolver, puis en un éclair, ce fut Daryl qui envoya sa lame d'une main adroite, celle-ci alla se figer sans se faire prier dans le front du deuxième homme. Il s'avérait ensuite avec une très claire évidence qu'ils furent les hommes du Gouverneur que le groupe traquait depuis plusieurs heures. Lorsque le deuxième homme tomba à terre, la jeune fille trébucha à son tour, et se retrouva face contre terre. On pouvait alors voir que ses mains étaient liées, si bien qu'elles étaient complètement trempées de son propre sang. Michonne lui souleva brusquement le visage, et la fit mettre à genoux. Rick arracha le ruban d'un coup rapide, ce qui ôta à la jeune fille un cri de douleur. Daryl mis en joue son arbalète et la dirigea vers le crane de l'inconnue, qui sanglotait d'épouvante.

-"Qui es-tu ? la questionna-t-il froidement."

Elle ne répondit pas et ses sanglots la secouèrent tellement qu'ils devinrent ces sanglots silencieux du désespoir. Elle laissa sa tête retomber misérablement sur la poitrine

-"Elle est blessée. On devrait l'amener à la prison", intervint Glenn. "On est dehors depuis trop longtemps, les autres doivent s'inquiéter !"

-"On ne peut pas se permettre de ramener une inconnue trouvée dans les bois à la prison. Elle était avec trois hommes du Gouverneur. Je ne mettrai pas mes gens en danger une nouvelle fois", dit Rick de sa voix la plus sèche.

Michonne se tut, le sabre à la main, et regarda Daryl, dont l'arbalète était toujours fixée sur l'étrangère.

-"Rick a raison. On sait pas qui c'est. Je la sens pas. C'est un piège. Un piège du Gouverneur."

Pour la première fois, la jeune fille prit la parole, d'une voix brisée par la peur et l'émotion.

-"Non ! Je vous en prie ! Je ne suis pas avec eux ! Je ne connais pas ce Gouverneur ! Pitié, ne me tuez pas ! Laissez moi partir ! Je vous en prie ! S'il vous plait !"

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

-"On ne peut pas rester ici Rick, il faut que tu te décides, et vite, les marcheurs ne vont pas tarder à venir de partout !" lança Glenn, désespéré.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Rick, celui de Rick tourné vers la fille, celui de la fille tourné vers tous les autres.

Sa tempe battait fort. "On la prend avec nous, on décidera de son sort plus tard."


	2. Chapter 2

**● DISCLAIMER**: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à The Walking Dead d'AMC ainsi qu'a Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman. Seuls les personnages d'Adryn et de Neliah sont des OC.

**● RATING M** justifié - présence de lemon dans les chapitres qui suivront.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews :3

* * *

-"Neliah, mon nom est Neliah."

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur cette étrangère dont ils ne savaient absolument rien, ni s'ils devaient s'en méfier, ni si elle pouvait devenir un membre potentielle du groupe. Il n'y avait, en apparence, aucune raison de ne pas accepter cette étrange fille dans le groupe, si ce n'est qu'elle pouvait très bien être l'instrument d'un piège tendu par le Gouverneur.

Cela faisait maintenant six heures que Rick et les autres l'avaient amenée dans la prison, l'enfermant dans une cellule pendant qu'ils se concertaient tous sur son sort. Hershel, Carol, Beth et Carl plaidaient pour que la jeune fille reste; depuis que le reste des habitants de Woodbury avaient été transférés à la prison, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de ne plus accepter d'étrangers. Maggie et Glenn ne voulaient pas en entendre parler. Ils avaient subi les atrocités du Gouverneur, et étaient plus vigilants que jamais. Daryl s'était tu, comme à son habitude, n'étant pas de nature à exposer son avis, quel qu'il soit, et quant à Rick, il restait tourmenté quant à la décision à prendre. Il était le leader, le chef, quelles que soient les conséquences de ses actes, il devaient les assumer jusqu'au bout. Après de longues et fatigantes réflexions, ils décidèrent d'aller interroger, ensemble, la jeune fille.

Toujours tenue captive derrière les barreaux d'acier, recroquevillée dans un coin de sa cellule, le visage baissé, caché par ses cheveux épars, elle faisait pitié à voir. Rick prit la parole le premier, après un instant de silence.

-"Ton nom", demanda t-il simplement.

Aucune réponse, le silence absolut, elle ne bougea même pas.

Rick s'approcha brusquement de la cellule et frappa de son point sur un des barreau de fer. Le bruit retentit dans toute la salle.

-"Si tu veux avoir la vie sauve, il va falloir un minimum de coopération, maintenant ton nom, dis nous ton nom", ordonna t-il d'une voix terriblement sèche.

-"Neliah, mon nom est Neliah", répondit la jeune fille après un bref moment de silence, sans pour autant relever le visage.

-"Pourquoi étais-tu avec les hommes du Gouverneur ? Tu connais le Gouverneur ? D'où viens-tu ?"

-"Je viens du Nord. Je fuis l'horreur, comme tout le monde. J'essaie de survivre. Je ne connais pas votre Gouverneur. Ces hommes m'ont capturé alors que nous étions en train de pécher."

-"Qui sont "nous" ?"

Silence.

Rick frappa une seconde fois sur le barreau.

Doucement, presque avec peur, Neliah souleva la tête, dévoilant son visage, un visage plein de candeur et d'effroi, d'une peau pale comme le nacre, au yeux verts, un si beau visage en fait, encadré par des mèches couleur chocolat.

-"Mon frère et moi."

-"Je ne vois qu'une seule personne dans cette cellule, et c'est toi. Si tu étais avec ton frère, pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas capturé, lui aussi ?" On pouvait sentir une teinte d'ironie dans la voix de Grimes.

Cette fois, Neliah s'enferma définitivement dans son mutisme, et malgré les menaces de Rick, elle ne défaillit pas. Un à un, ils quittèrent la grande salle, ne laissant plus que Rick, Daryl et Carol face à cette curieuse fille qui était devenue muette.

Carol s'approcha doucement de Rick:

-"Laisse moi au moins nettoyer ses plaies Rick, regarde ses mains. Si je ne fais rien, ses blessures risquent de s'infecter."

Rick l'observa un moment, agité quant à ce qu'il fallait faire, conscient du poids de ses décisions sur le groupe.

-"S'il te plait Rick..."

* * *

-"Le périmètre doit être nettoyé. Au Nord-Est et vers le Sud, ça grouille de rôdeurs."

Adryn s'appuya contre une des poutres près de la porte principale de la prison. Elle était partie depuis l'aube, comme tous les jours, et n'était revenue que tard dans l'après midi. Quand les autres lui demandaient ce qu'elle faisait, elle répondait toujours sa "ronde".

-"J'ai fait de mon mieux pour dégager ce que j'ai pu, mais on dirait qu'ils tombent du ciel, j'en élimine un et deux s'ajoutent sur mon chemin", continua-elle.

Elle s'adressait à Michonne, une des seules personnes avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien. Les autres l'avaient accepté dans le groupe parce c'était une experte en matière d'élimination de rôdeurs, et que ce type de compétence n'était pas à négliger en ces temps apocalyptiques. Ils ne savaient que très peu d'elle, qu'elle s'appelle Adryn et qu'elle a pour arme principale un long bâton de chêne dont les extrémités sont pourvues de lames tranchantes. Occasionnellement, elle maniait ses deux saï, mais rien n'était plus impressionnant à voir que lorsqu'elle était en plein action avec son bâton. Elle le manipulait avec une telle dextérité qu'il était presque difficile d'apercevoir tous les mouvements qu'elle effectuait. Quand on lui demandait où avait-elle acquis une telle maîtrise de son arme, elle jetait un regard froid en guise de réponse. Ses origines, son passé, son entourage, tout leur était inconnu, mais cela ne comptait plus vraiment dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Adryn avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, longs jusqu'au reins, très légèrement ondulés, et de grand yeux bruns au cils épais. Ses lèvres étaient charnues et rouges, et sa peau couleur sable. Sa corpulence était athlétique, et jamais on ne l'a vit affaissée ou garde baissée; elle était toujours tendue, alerte, prête. Elle était cependant plaisante à regarder, si ce n'est l'air froid qu'elle gardait toujours sur visage, un masque de pierre qui dissipait tout malentendu. Les seules paroles qu'elle échangeait avec le reste du groupe regardaient soit les rôdeurs, soit la nourriture. Tous s'éloignaient d'elle, désagréable et arrogante qu'elle était. Sauf Michonne. Il y avait un semblant d'affinité entre elles. Probablement à cause de leurs méthodes de défense singulières qui les rapprochaient un peu.

Michonne, qui était assise contre la poutre d'en face, ne répondit pas, le regard vide et hagard. Adryn l'observa un instant. Les sentiments n'étaient définitivement pas son fort.

-"Écoute", commença-t-elle hésitante, "je suis désolée pour Andrea. Je sais qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour toi."

Et comme elle n'avait plus rien à dire, elle s'éloigna de Michonne et pénétra dans la prison. Ils étaient tous là, assis, pensifs, comme soucieux.

"Quoi encore" pensa Adryn.

Rick, qui était assis sur un banc près de Carl, se leva en voyant Adryn entrer.

Elle leur lança un regard dédaigneux accompagné d'une moue désapprobatrice.

-"Il faut un groupe pour nettoyer l'extérieur de la prison. Les rôdeurs ont infecté ..-"

-"Nous avons un nouveau membre", la coupa Rick.

Adryn eut l'ombre d'un sourire, à l'évocation du "nouveau membre", qui disparu très tôt. Ca l'avait presque fait rire, n'avaient-ils donc toujours pas compris ? Il pouvait y avoir 100 nouveaux membres, elle s'en contre-fichait.

-"Et donc ?" lui répondit Adryn en haussant un sourcil.

-"C'est particulier. On pense... Certains d'entre nous pensent qu'il, enfin, qu'elle est liée au Gouverneur."

Ça changeait toute la donne. Si il y avait une chose qu'Adryn détestait plus que les rôdeurs, c'était les humains qui tentaient de lui faire du mal. Et personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, mais le genre du Gouverneur l'horripilait en particulier. Ils se souvenait tous de la nuit où un homme était venu les voler et lorsqu'il a menacé Adryn avec une arme à feu, celui-ci a eut la tête tranchée par une des lames de son bâton. Devant Carl, et à l'époque, Sophia. Adryn était à craindre quand il s'agissait d'humain.

Son regard changea d'expression, de la discrète moquerie malicieuse elle passa à un regard de glace et d'acier.

-"Je veux la voir", dit-elle, sonnant plus comme une affirmation qu'une demande.

Elle se dirigea d'une traite vers les cellules, suivies par tous les autres. Comme un loup qui traque, elle flairait l'air environnant, tout en se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers la cellule où se trouvait Neliah, comme si Adryn savait où elle était.

-"Te voilà", lança-t-elle avec dégoût en s'approchant au plus près possible des barreaux.

La jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes était assise sur le lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, Carol était à côté d'elle et lui désinfectait une plaie au dos. Neliah sentit assurément la colère d'Adryn car elle se dressa d'un bond et alla se coller à l'extrémité de sa cellule, apeurée.  
Rick posa une main sur l'épaule d'Adryn, elle s'en dégagea avec violence:

-" . .jamais. Ja-mais, tu m'entends ?" Siffla t-elle avec rage. Cette fille doit partir, et tout de suite.

-"Cette fille n'ira nulle part tant qu'on aura pas décidé ensemble ce qu'il adviendra", répondit Rick sèchement mais calmement.

-"Il adviendra rien du tout, tu m'as dit qu'elle est liée au Gouverneur, elle DOIT partir ou je jure que je l'égorge..."

Ce fut une personne tout à fait particulière qui intervint alors.

-"Tu feras rien du tout, pas tant que je serais dans les parages." C'était Daryl, et lui aussi semblait tendu sous cette atmosphère délicate.

Son intervention prit Adryn de cours, elle était en train de s'adresser à Rick, à la manière dont il fallait s'adresser à Rick. Maintenant d'ajoutait Daryl à la poudrière.

Elle détendu son visage crispé, prenant un air innocemment étonné.

-"Tiens, Dixon à la rescousse maintenant. Tu fais quoi ? Tu joues au héro, Rambo ?"

-"Joues pas avec mes nerfs, j'ai pas de patience et tu le sais, une phrase de travers et ça peut mal tourner."

La chose qu'il était préférable de ne pas faire lors d'une confrontation avec Adryn, c'était la pousser au défit. L'arrogance et la prétention de la jeune femme ne connaissait pas de limite lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre son orgueil.

-"Tu te mêles de ce qui ne te concerne pas Dixon, restes en dehors de cette affaire. La gamine part, point barre."

-"Elle RESTE, cracha-t-il durement."

-"Oh mais je comprend tout. Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as plus fait j'imagine. Une paire de fesses fraîches comme la sienne doit te donner envie, pas vrai ?"

C'était la phrase de trop. En une fraction de seconde, Daryl dirigea son point vers Adryn. Il ne frappait pas les femmes, et n'en avait jamais frappé une, mais Adryn était différente: il était plus probable qu'elle le mette K.O. que l'inverse. Et en effet, c'est ce qu'il se produisit. Elle esquiva le poing avec une grâce digne d'un félin et dégaina son bâton, toujours accroché à son dos où qu'elle soit, qu'elle colla dangereusement sur la gorge de Daryl.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, terrorisés.

-"Adryn, tu dois te calmer..." tenta Rick, très doucement et avec beaucoup de précaution.

Daryl ne bougea pas, un sourire ironique aux lèvres:

-"On a se souvient tous de ce que t'as fait au type qui était venu nous voler. Tu l'as égorgé comme une bête. T'es un animal Adryn, t'es pas humaine."

-"Ferme-la, chien !" Hissa-t-elle avec rage en pressant un peu plus la lame contre sa gorge.

-"Attendez !" brilla une voix claire dans le chaos. "Attendez. Je...je pars. Si c'est que vous voulez. Mais s'il vous plait, plus de sang, ... Plus de sang."


	3. Chapter 3

**● DISCLAIMER**: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à The Walking Dead d'AMC ainsi qu'a Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman. Seuls les personnages d'Adryn et de Neliah sont des OC.

**● RATING M** justifié

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews :3

Merci aux reviewers :D Vos feedbacks me font super plaiz' et me donnent doublement envie d'écrire :)

* * *

La lune brillait dans toute sa splendeur au dessus de la Géorgie, couvrant les terres de sa lumière blanche et sereine. Quelques braises continuaient à brûler sur le feu qu'Adryn avait allumé, la lueur des flammes dansantes se reflétant sur son visage dur. Elle était seule, définitivement seule dans les bois, éloignée du groupe qu'elle avait protégé avec ses propres armes. Les aimait-elle ? "Non" pensant-elle obstinément. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une amère frustration grandir en elle. De la colère aussi. Elle se sentait stupide, stupide d'avoir cru qu'on pouvait l'accueillir au sein d'une communauté, stupide d'avoir cru qu'elle aurait pu être acceptée. Pourquoi les avait-elle rejoint ? Elle essaya de se souvenir de sa première rencontre avec le groupe, elle fit un effort pour s'en souvenir. Ça lui semblait remonter à tellement longtemps, et tant de choses s'étaient produites entre-temps, et pour survivre dans cet univers cauchemardesque, il valait mieux égarer certains souvenirs sans grande valeur pour faire plus de place à ses instincts de survie primaires. Les images lui revenaient peu à peu; une rivière, puis un bois, des rôdeurs l'encerclant de toutes parts, et la mort devant ses yeux. Puis une flèche, et une deuxième, et toute une volée qui vinrent se figer dans le crane des rôdeurs un à un. Puis Daryl Dixon.  
"_Daryl Dixon_". Celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Un concours de circonstances a fait qu'il se trouvait au bon endroit au bon moment. Jamais elle ne l'avait remercié . "J'aurais très bien pu m'en tirer seule" lui avait-elle jeté ce jour-là. À la place, elle avait rejoint son groupe et sauvé la vie de nombreuses personnes. Peut-être était-ce sa façon à elle de remercier ?

Sa colère grandit d'avantage, et elle se leva d'un bon. "J'ai sauvé leur vie !" cracha t-elle au vide. La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut le bruit régulier des insectes nocturnes et la vive lumière de la lune qui semblait l'observer gravement. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre sa courte tirade. "Et qu'est ce que j'ai en retour ? De l'ingratitude et du rejet ! Ils choisissent une inconnue au lieu de la personne qui les a protégé !" Sa voix était pleine de venin.

_Rick_. Elle croyait en lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne le détestait pas, mais elle le respectait en temps que leader. Leader du reste du groupe bien entendu, jamais personne ne pouvait prétendre être le leader, ou quoi que se soit d'autre, d'Adryn. Elle était seule, et ça lui convenait.  
"_Rick._"

* * *

-"Attendez ! Attendez. Je...je pars. Si c'est que vous voulez. Mais s'il vous plait, plus de sang, ... Plus de sang."

Les regards se dirigèrent vers la frêle jeune fille.

Neliah prit une petite inspiration et leva timidement les yeux vers ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui, d'une manière, lui avait sauvé la vie.

-"Je m'en vais".

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle comprenait le sens de ses paroles comme elle n'avait jamais rien compris d'autre. Cela ne signifiait pas seulement l'action de quitter la prison. Cela signifiait quitter la prison, ses gens, sa protection, sa nourriture, son toit, pour se diriger vers les bois, ses rôdeurs, ses dangers, sa faim, et faire face à une mort certaine. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait plus le choix. Trop de choses se produisaient très, trop vite sous ses yeux. La douleur dans son cœur était encore fraîche.

-"Hors de question." C'était Rick. "Tu restes avec nous. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de te craindre. J'ai réfléchis. J'ai pris ma décision. Tu es des nôtres." Il n'avait cessé de fixer Adryn des yeux pendant qu'il versait ces paroles. "Quant à toi, tu vas immédiatement baisser ton arme, et une fois que tu auras fait ça... Je veux que tu t'en ailles".

Sa dernière phrase tomba comme une sentence dans l'atmosphère lourde de la prison. Adryn ne semblait pas avoir compris directement, plissant ses yeux dans l'incompréhension. Rick avait une main sur son revolver, encore à sa ceinture, mais personne ne doutait de sa rapidité à dégainer, pas même Adryn.

Elle baissa son bâton, fixa Rick, puis les autres, à tour de rôle.

"Alors c'est comme ça. Vous ne voulez plus de moi." lâcha-t-elle avec dégoût. Elle poursuivit avec une intonation ironique. "Bien sûr, je comprend. Vous avez votre prison, votre petit foyer, vos nouveaux amis de Woodbury, qui, il y a encore quelques heures, auraient préféré vous voir en rôdeurs que pendus. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi." Elle les fixait intensément. "L'hiver est passé, vous n'êtes plus dehors, vous n'avez plus besoin de protection... Je comprend, je comprend. Vous savez quoi ? Moi non plus je n'ai plus besoin de vous, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vous, et la seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai rejoint c'est pour votre nourriture, mais je me débrouillerai, et vous savez comment ? Comme j'ai toujours fait et comme je ferai toujours: SEULE". Elle se dirigea avec rage vers la porte de sortie, mais avant de la franchir, elle jeta un regard en direction de Daryl.

"J'espère qu'elle sera une bon coup, Dixon." Et elle quitta la salle, laissant derrière elle une cohue bouche bée.

Neliah sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Était-elle la cause de tout ceci ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle fit de son mieux pour retenir les larmes qui luttaient pour jaillir de ses yeux, et perdit la bataille, laissant échapper un léger sanglot. Carol se précipita vers elle et l'entoura d'un bras.

-"Je suis désolée, je ...je ne voulais pas ... je..." déclara-t-elle en sanglots.

-"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, gamine. Elle devait partir un jour ou l'autre, ce jour est arrivé".

Elle observa l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole, tout en séchant ses larmes. L'homme qui venait de prendre sa défense, l'homme qui venait de risquer sa vie pour qu'elle, inconnue, intègre leur groupe. _Daryl Dixon_. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et baissa la tête, intimidée par cet homme grand, fort, dur. Séduisant. Le genre d'hommes qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter.

Elle releva le visage, et contempla les autres membre du groupe. C'était sa famille à présent.


	4. Chapter 4

**● DISCLAIMER**: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à The Walking Dead d'AMC ainsi qu'a Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman. Seuls les personnages d'Adryn et de Neliah sont des OC.

**● RATING M** justifié

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews :3

Merci aux pour vos reviews 3 ça me fait réellement plaisir :)

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours depuis la dispute qu'Adryn avait eut avec Rick. Ou Daryl. Ou tout le reste du groupe, Neliah ne savait pas tellement en fait. Ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'on l'avait accueillie et qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur de l'extérieur à présent. Ses blessures commençaient doucement à cicatriser grâce aux soins minutieux de Carol, et des divers produits pharmaceutiques dont ils étaient en possession, des produits qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru retrouver un jour dans sa vie: du désinfectant, de la crème cicatrisante, des sparadraps, divers bandages, des antidouleurs. Sa jambe droite lui faisait mal, Carol avait du lui retirer un morceau de verre de sa cuisse, c'était il y a trois jour, mais la douleur était plus cuisante que jamais. Elle n'avait pas eu tellement de contact avec beaucoup de membre de son nouveau groupe, si ce n'est Carol, et quelques paroles de la part de Rick. Elle était assise sur ce qui était à présent _son _lit, dans ce qui était à présent _sa _cellule, et pensait aux événements passés. _Daryl Dixon_. L'homme à l'arbalète. Il avait pris sa défense quand Adryn lui avait exécuté de quitter la prison. Elle ne l'avait pas remercié. Alors elle songeait, elle songeait à prendre son courage à deux mains, et aller adresser la parole à cette homme intimidant. Une vive douleur l'interrompit dans ses pensées, et elle porta sa main à sa cuisse dénudée, une grimace aux lèvres.

-« Ca ne cicatrisera jamais avec un bandage dessus, il faut que tu laisses la plaie respirer. »

Neliah sursauta de surprise face à la personne qui venait de s'exprimer, dont la venue fut discrète et l'apparition soudaine. Cette personne portait une veste en cuir sans manches, un pantalon usé et troué au genou gauche, des bras aux muscles parfaitement dessinés, des yeux bleus acier qui la dévisageaient et une bouche aussi fines que les quelques poils qui lui couvraient la mâchoire.

-« Oh, je..je devrais peut-être, ..Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas moi qui...Enfin, Carol m'a, hum, soignée et, hum, je..- »

-« Si tu retires pas ce stupide bandage », coupa Daryl, « ta plaie va s'infecter. Je sais de quoi je parle. »

-« Oh ! euh, très bien, je, ... » Balbuta-t-elle.

Elle dirigea ses mains de façon maladroite vers le bandage, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, compte tenu de la douleur qu'elle provoquait au moindre mouvement. Voyant son embarras, Daryl ricana doucement et s'avança vers elle. Il se mit à genoux devant Neliah, qui resta interdite et muette, et commença à défaire le bandage. Une fulgurante douleur traversa sa cuisse, et elle poussa Daryl par reflexe, tout en étouffant un cri de son autre main.

-« Hey, du calme, tout va bien. Il faut l'enlever... Tiens, serre ce coussin entre tes dents. »

Neliah prit le coussin que Daryl lui présenta et serra de toutes ses forces pendant qu'il finissait de libérer sa cuisse du morceau de tissu. Sa plaie ne saignait pas mais la chair était rouge vif. Daryl prit sa cuisse entre ses mains robustes et inspecta attentivement la plaie. Neliah ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-« Mmh... Je le savais, il faut du millepertuis, c'est une herbe cicatrisante. » Il sortit quelques feuilles vertes de sa poche qu'il écrasa entre ses doigts. « J'ai été en chercher ce matin. »

-« Pour... pour moi ? » Demanda Neliah timidement. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait directement à Daryl.

Il lui jeta un regard indifférent et appliqua ce qui était maintenant une mixture verdâtre sur sa plaie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Ca lui brûlait la chair. Daryl continua, pas du tout perturbé.

-« Tu vas vivre en communauté maintenant, gamine. Tu vas devoir apprendre qu'on ne fait pas tout pour toi, mais qu'on se prépare tous au pire et qu'on est toujours tous équipés. »

Elle rougit de plus belle. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, il l'avait certainement mal comprise. Elle voulu répondre et s'expliquer, lui dire qu'elle savait tout ça et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on fasse quoique ce soit pour elle, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle avait _besoin_ qu'on fasse tout pour elle. Qu'on la défende, qu'on la nourrisse, qu'on la soigne, qu'on la protège. Avant il y avait son frère pour faire tout ça. À présent il n'était plus là.

Daryl dut sentir sa gène et son inconfort, car il eut un discret sourire, et en se relevant devant elle, lui dit:

-« Mais si tu veux tout savoir gamine, oui, j'ai été cueillir ces herbes quand j'ai vu le travail de Carol sur cette plaie. »

Elle ne savait à présent plus quoi répondre. Elle venait de penser à son frère, et la douleur de son cœur prit le dessus sur celle de sa chair brûlante sous l'effet des herbes. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle fit tout son possible pour les retenir, mais il est certaines choses qu'on ne peut retenir. Les larmes de Neliah furent l'une de ces choses.

Daryl ne bougea pas, ne changea même pas d'expression, et continuait à fixer la jeune fille. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec les manches du chemisier qu'une certaine Beth lui avait donné, c'était ce que Carol avait dit, et s'excusa:

-« Je...Je te demande pardon. Je ne devrais pas pleurer, vous faites tous déjà tellement pour moi... C'est juste...C'est juste.. » Et elle recommença à sangloter doucement.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » finit par demander Daryl doucement.

-« Mon frère... » sanglota-t-elle. « Ils l'ont tué... »

Cela prit Daryl de court. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Lui aussi avait perdu son frère, et très récemment, sa peine était encore fraiche dans son cœur. Un sentiment inhabituel l'envahit; de la compassion pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regarda Neliah pleurer doucement, ses yeux clair déversant d'abondantes larmes, mais il n'y avait rien d'agressif ni de bruyant dans ses pleurs; c'était doux, silencieux, discret. Comme elle, en fait.

Elle s'essuya le visage avec la paume de sa main, et resta silencieuse pendant un bref moment, le regard baissé.

-« Je suis désolée.. Je n'aurais pas du. » Comme Daryl de ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit. « Mon frère était tout pour moi. Quand mes parents ont été mordu, c'est lui qui m'a protégé d'eux. C'est lui qui a tué sa propre mère pour que j'ai la vie sauve. Sans lui je suis perdue, seule. Je n'aurais jamais su comment me défendre... »

Elle releva son visage vers celui de Daryl. Elle le trouvait séduisant dans sa dureté et son implacabilité, comme une aura de mystère planant au dessus de lui. Ses yeux perçants la fixaient avec attention.

-« Mais maintenant j'ai une famille. J'ai votre groupe. Je n'ai plus peur. »

-« Aucune raison d'avoir peur », répondit Daryl, « on protège les nôtres et on est prêt à se sacrifier pour eux. » Il lui lança un clin d'œil.

Neliah rougit, et en même temps eut un sourire. Elle se sentait en sécurité, et c'était la seule chose qui lui important dans l'immédiat. Le souvenir du membre qu'ils avaient exclu l'autre jour ne cessait d'hanter son esprit, cependant. Elle se sentait triste, et coupable. Elle eut l'étrange impression qu'elle pensait à voix haute, et que Daryl entendait tout ce qui se tramait dans son esprit. Pour se rassurer elle s'empressa d'établir une assertion, qui somme toute, était sincère.

-« Je n'ai jamais voulu que l'autre fille parte, tu sais.. »

-« Adryn est spéciale. Elle est... » Daryl chercha le mot pendant de brèves secondes. « Inapprochable. »

Neliah soupira. Elle était encore épuisé par les événements passés.

Daryl se tourna et se mit en mouvement pour quitter la cellule.

-« Attend ! Où tu vas ? » objecta Neliah, elle même surprise par ses mots. Elle s'était bien sentie quand il était là. Pendant ces courtes minutes, elle s'était sentie protégée. Elle avait aimé ça.

Daryl lui lança un regard bref.

-« Cueillir d'autres millepertuis. On en manque et on en a toujours besoin. _Tu_ en as besoin. »

Il quittait la cellule.

-« Daryl ! » Elle venait de prononcer son nom et n'en croyait pas ses propres oreilles.

Il se retourna vers elle.

-« Merci », murmura t-elle timidement.

Elle eut pour seule réponse un hochement de tête. Puis il n'était plus là. Elle s'étendit sur le matelas, _son _matelas, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faites depuis ce qui lui semblait être des lustres, et soupira longuement. Il l'avait soigné, avait pris soin d'elle. Et sa cuisse lui faisant définitivement moins souffrir.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours depuis la dispute qu'elle avait eut avec Rick. Ou Daryl. Ou tout le reste du groupe, Adryn ne savait pas tellement en fait. Ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'on l'avait ingratement mise dehors et qu'elle devait s'en tirer seule à présent. Les trois jours n'ont pas été aussi horribles qu'Adryn avait anticipé, et elle commençait à reprendre ses anciennes habitudes. Elle s'attendait à voir surgir des rôdeurs de partout, à avoir terriblement faim, et avoir froid la nuit. La vérité était qu'elle n'avait croisé que 4 rôdeurs seulement en 3 jours, mangé du lapin grillé, chose impossible dans la prison où les seuls aliments étaient des conserves, et avait dormi comme une pierre. Son sommeil cependant, était perturbé de nombreux songes, certains où elle tranchait la tête de Daryl Dixon, d'autres où Daryl Dixon lui tranchait la tête. Elle avait aussi rêvé qu'elle tranchait la tête de Rick Grimes, et que celui-ci était revenu à la vie et avait tranché la tête de Daryl Dixon. Elle fit aussi d'autres rêves plus sombres, plus noirs, et plus effrayants, mais elle était trop anxieuse pour y penser. Elle mit tout ça sur le compte de l'eau du lac qu'elle avait bue, et qui contenait probablement des toxines qui lui donnaient de si mauvais rêves. "Ils ne m'ont rien apporté, si ce n'est que je suis plus ramollie", maugréa t-elle en attrapant le lapin qu'elle chassait depuis une cinquantaines de minutes. Elle avait longuement marché ces trois derniers jours, le plus loin possible qu'une paire de jambes bien entretenues pouvait amener. Elle estima sa position à une vingtaine de kilomètres à l'Ouest de la prison. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée d'où aller. Elle n'avait pas de plan. Tout s'était passé bien trop vite. Un jour son père lui dit que si elle ne savait pas où aller dans ce monde, elle n'avait qu'à suivre le soleil qui se couchait. Adryn senti un pincement au cœur en pensant à son père. Elle ne l'avait connu que très brièvement, mais il était inéluctable qu'il eut un impact très fort sur la vie et la manière de vivre d'Adryn. Alors ce fut ce qu'elle fit, elle se dirigea en direction du couchant, son gibier dans la main gauche. Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, elle tomba une grande pierre creuse qui ressemblait à une petite grotte. L'endroit était étroit mais il y avait assez de place pour qu'elle puisse s'y faufiler et s'étendre complètement. Du lierre entourait le trou, de fait que si des rôdeurs passaient, ils ne pouvaient la voir. « Parfait pour cette nuit » pensa-t-elle. Il n'était que 16h de l'après-midi mais elle devait reposer ses muscles, et soigner ses blessures aux bras. Une chute sur une racine d'arbre qu'elle n'avait pas vu lui avait fait quelques écorchures à l'avant bras. Ce n'était rien de grave, sauf si le sang s'infectait. Elle déposa le lapin qu'elle avait chassé, quelques unes de ses affaires, et inspecta les alentours. L'endroit semblait calme, et il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune trace de rôdeurs. Ses yeux se baladèrent ça et là. Il n'y avait que de la verdure et des arbres. Ses yeux fixèrent un point devant elle et elle eut un sourire. « Du millepertuis » , pensa t-elle avec joie. Elle se précipita vers le petit buisson à fleurs jaunes, qui se cachait parmi les hautes herbes. Elle commença à cueillir quelques feuillettes, les écrasa entre son index et son pouce, et appliqua la pâte verte sur ses écorchures. Une pensée amère vint hanter son esprit, c'était de Daryl qu'elle avait appris cette méthode. Elle l'avait vu faire sur ses propres plaies un jour, et apprit par elle même à reconnaître ces plantes. Un bruit l'extirpa de ses pensées, comme des pas foulant l'herbe. Elle se coucha vivement parmi les hautes herbes, sa main droite sur son bâton. Elle jeta un regard en direction de la source du bruit et aperçu quatre rôdeurs errant. « Merde ! ». Elle se leva, leur fit face et, tout en dégainant son arme fatale, alla à leur rencontre. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant, mais qui inquiéta tout de même Adryn. Et s'ils étaient plusieurs ? Des autres bruits interrompirent ses pensées, elle se retourna et vit non pas quatre, non pas dix, mais une vingtaines de rôdeurs s'avancer. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu, alors avec une rapidité reptilienne, elle se coucha au sol et rampa jusqu'à la grotte où se trouvait le reste de ses affaires. Elle se tut et observa, à travers le lierre, les morts défiler. Elle retenait sa respiration, le cœur battant. Mais la chance n'a jamais été l'amie d'Adryn. Un des rôdeurs dut sentir son odeur d'être vivant et s'infiltra dans la grotte. Elle voulut en premier lieu le tuer discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres mais ce fut peine perdue, en une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva éjectée de la grotte, entourée de rôdeur, et sans son bâton, qui, dans la précipitation, était tombé au sol, à quelques mètres d'elle. La situation lui semblait étrangement familière, comme un rêve qu'elle avait fait auparavant, comme si tout ça s'était déjà produit, une désagréable sensation de déjà vu. _Une rivière, puis un bois, des rôdeurs l'encerclant de toutes parts, et la mort devant ses yeux. Puis une flèche, et une deuxième, et toute une volée qui vinrent se figer dans le crane des rôdeurs un à un. _Puis Daryl Dixon. Elle crut rêver. Ou être passée de l'autre côté. Puis elle se souvint qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre côté, que c'était soit être vivant, soit être un rôdeur. Pourtant elle le voyait, de ses yeux éveillés, Daryl Dixon, derrière les rôdeurs qui l'encerclaient, pressant son index contre ses lèvres, lui faisant comprendre de se taire. Elle jeta un regard à sa gauche, son bâton était toujours à terre et les rôdeurs l'enserraient de plus en plus. _Puis une flèche, et une deuxième, et toute une volée qui vinrent se figer dans le crane des rôdeurs un à un_. En un cinquième de seconde elle se jeta sur son bâton et trancha d'une volée 3 têtes de rôdeurs. En l'espace d'une minute, tous les rôdeurs étaient au sol, pourrissant pour de bon, damnés à jamais. Les seuls corps debout au milieu de ce carnage étaient ceux d'Adryn et de Daryl, faisant face l'un à l'autre, dans le silence le plus complet. Adryn ressentit quelque chose de nouveau, comme un élan la poussant à se réfugier dans les bras de Daryl. Puis une flopée de souvenir lui revinrent en tête, lui rappelant qu'il était l'un des responsables de son expulsion, elle ressentit de la colère. Il venait de lui sauver la vie, une deuxième fois, et elle était là, muette face à lui, essayant tant bien que mal de la toiser, mais sachant qu'elle n'était pas en situation de le faire. Alors elle l'observa avec mépris, haine, pardon, tristesse, regret, amertume, mélancolie. Et lui l'observa en retour, d'un regard perçant, masqué de toute émotion.

-« C'est la deuxième fois », murmura Adryn d'un ton amer.

-« Et la dernière. J'ai ai marre de sauver ton cul. T'as une arme, tu t'en sers. »

Adryn mordit sa lèvre inferieure pour s'empêcher de vociférer des obscénités. Elle réfléchit à autre chose à dire.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais si loin ? C'est certainement pas pour revenir me chercher j'espère ? Parce que je me débrouille parfaitement bien. »

-« Je viens de voir ça », répondit Daryl avec ironie, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. « Je suis venu chercher du millepertuis. Il n'y en a plus près de la prison. »

Adryn baissant les yeux et ramassa ses quelques affaires qui étaient éparpillées au sol suite au carnage. Elle tourna le dos à Daryl et s'en alla, toujours vers le couchant. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire là et devait s'en aller, trouver un autre endroit, et survivre. Daryl l'observa d'un œil curieux, presque amusé. Elle s'arrêté dans son élan, et, sans le regarder, tourna légèrement le visage vers lui. Daryl continuait à l'observer. Ses cheveux noirs ébènes brillaient aux reflets du soleil, emplit d'une lumière que Daryl n'avait jamais remarqué. Il se dit qu'elle était belle, vraiment belle, mais tellement rude et désagréable, qu'il avait finit par ne ressentir aucune affection pour la personne d'Adryn.

-« Merci », murmura t-elle du bout de la bouche, inaudible, comme si ce mot, si court et si simple, perçait son ego à vif.

Daryl ne répondit pas, un petit sourire aux lèvre, et Adryn s'en alla. Quand elle fut à une quinzaine de mètre de lui, il lui cria:

-« Il y a eut un vote. Les autres veulent te revoir dans le groupe. La prison à pied, ça prend trois jours. J'ai ma moto. J'attendrai pas 3 heures Xena, alors grouilles toi à décider. »


End file.
